Stage 13: If I Were Mother
If I Were Mother''~Jinga Majuna~'' is the thirteenth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the beginning of the Magiranger's battle against the most powerful of Hades Beasts: the Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts. Synopsis With finances in dire straights, Urara overexerts matronly control over her siblings as Infershia ups the ante for their mission. Plot Urara is shopping but what she wants is too expensive. She checks all the bills and does the books. She thinks back to her mother. Houka wonders why Infershia doesn't send a bunch of monsters at once.They aren't sure. Kai doesn't want her to be so serious. Tsubasa checkmates Kai in chess. Mandora-Boy says that if they can come to the surface from Wolzard's madou circle, the seal probably has a limit. Kai spills tea on the chess board. Makito tells Urara he lost his money bag, she freaks out. He asks her to use her crystal ball to find it, she says she can't because it won't respond to personal requests. She wonders what her mother would do. He wants everyone to search. She wants to keep a secret,she doesn't want to worry 'the children.' She says she wants to try being like her mom. Wolzard thinks back to the sky Saint power. Branken teases him. Out comes three Super Hades Beasts. They are from the underground prison and they have fought each other to bring the best. Ogre comes out of his chains and scares Nai and Mea. They can go to the surface without the Madou Circle, they have special bodies like Nai and Mea. Meanwhile, the gang is hungry but Urara has something to say. She says they will new Ozu regulations. They are to cut costs but the others don't know this. Later that night, Houka asks for money, saying she is going to the beauty parlor. Urara says she will cut her hair. She then cuts Kai's water in his bath. She says he is wasting it. Tsubasa and Makito are watching TV and Urara cuts it, saying they are using too much electricity. She freaks them out as she comes in from the dark with a candle and a deep voice. Makito tells her to cool it. She shushes him and considers them all selfish children. the next day, she sees a drawing for lots of money. She asks for ten tries. At the house, everyone wonders what is wrong with Urara. Makito thinks to himself that he should tell the truth. Urara is mad that she has lost most of her tries. Ogre goes spinning & crashing through buildings. The four Magiranger arrive. Urara has one try left. She calls for the help of the Sky Saints for the gold ball.She turns it like crazy and doesn't win. She sadly goes defeated. Her phone drops and she notices the emergency call. Meanwhile, her siblings are getting beat by the shore. Blue arrives to save the day. they wonder where she was. They fight him with their MagiSticks. He spins around them. Vankyuria arrives and surprises them that she is alive, she is immortal. She tells them about who he is and they want the key to the gateway to enter the surface. Everyone is shocked. Ogre teleports away and Vankyuria retreats. Saying he is hard to control. The five are worried about the hordes of beasts that might come through. She tells them about the lottery drawing and shows them she lost. She walks away disappointed. Makito was explain and tells them the truth. That he lost their money. Kai tells her that he doesn't care about the money, he cares about Infershia. She scolds him, telling him it is hard to be like their mother. She runs off. He realizes his fault. Back at the house, Urara picks up her mother's musical angel. Makito comes to her and apologizes, since it was his fault. He asks her why she tries so hard to be like her. In a flashback, Urara and her mother are preparing food as the other siblings come to her with various things. She says they are still naive and wonder what they will do when she is gone. This surprises Urara. She says it is hypothetical. Urara offers to take her place and Miyuki takes a taste of the food she made. She says she is reliable and will be counting on her. Urara says in present time, that she is now sure she was expecting something to happen. Makito wonders if Urara really expected her to put them in order. The others arrive. Makito points out the sibling's worst and best qualities. Kai says that even though Makito lost the bag, he is still there for them. Makito tells her not to be the only one to worry. That what their mom meant is that they should do it together. She apologizes for not trusting them and puts their hands together. She promises her mother she is okay now. They get called again. They run to where Ogre is. They transform and get shot at. they get up, with their own little speeches about good and evil. He spins around.They receive a new spell. They create a force-field to stop him. Ogre becomes big. They all become MagiKing. Ogre starts spinning. Blue and Green are superimposed before MagiKing, says that no one can defeat MagiKing. They slash and destroy him mid-spinning. Mandora-Boy holds the picture of the family and tells Miyuki that Urara has worked hard. They are all happy Urara has made their mother's stew. Tsubasa comes in with the prize rice from the lottery, everyone is very thrilled. As he slams down the barrels of rice, Mandora-Boy notices something. He finds Makito's bag, it was in between of the desks. Everyone gets mad at him and think of punishment. Urara watches as they chase him and then joins in. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast *Lottery Manager: *Clerk: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, *'Viewership': 7.7% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Jinga Majuna (Magical Curtain reflection) **When Urara gets a signal that the episode is over, the Magiranger try to use the spell to stop it but Mandora Boy tells them the spell can't be used that way *This episode skips over the sequence of them becoming Majin. *This is the first episode to establish Tsubasa's fondness of boxing. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Stage 13: If I Were Mother, Stage 14: Burn, Punch, Stage 15: The Bride's Elder Brother and Stage 16: The Gate's Key. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References See Also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa